Just one wish is all I need
by L33t Horo
Summary: the emotional story of a young man with a single wish to end his missery and sadness, with a very unusual repreccutions . A Oh!my goddess crossover using real and fictional events
1. Chapter 1

**Just one wish**

This is a self-insert fan-fiction with a crossover with Oh! My goddess… all situations are real except the magical parts and the goddess part. I do not own "Oh! My goddess" by any means

Chapter 1

There was a young man who lived a lonely life… he was miserable beyond comparison…. He hated his life… he was always alone since he was a kid. The young man in question was me

I had a younger brother who was a nutcase, an oblivious mother and a hateful father.

I hated this life a lot… I had suffered much: burns shots, cuts, emotional pain, I suffered psychological pain, and emotional pain.

I was alone again at home, dad left me some money… it was Friday, I did not want to go to Barnes and Nobles and I did not have a date… no… no date in is 19 years of my life… this is the kind of life I lived... exclusion and solitude. I wished none to have a life like mine

I was so lonely that I started to develop a dark/blue aura around me…I cried himself to sleep every night… I was a very pathetic person to other people's standards… but I couldn't do anything about it, I was a really odd person, I never tried to do wrong, I never hated anyone who caused me pain…but I changed on somewhat emotional level.

As a child, I was a really sweet person, I would always show my emotions, and as the gods would have it, it leads to my current state.

People abused of my naiveté and of my rather noble characteristics.

This child has been monitored by the gods for quite a while, and deep inside I knew I was being watched over.

My empathic powers allowed me to see the realms of spirits and deities… and he had much spiritual powers, even thought I was using them unconsciously.

My aura separated me from other people and his abilities drove him away even further. He was a strong fighter, he taught himself many martial arts since little… he had an uncommon ability to learn everything at an accelerated rate, no matter what it would be, that was another reason people were driven away from me.

I had some money on my pocket… I always kept it in case there is nothing tempting to eat at home.

I decided to order some pizza… I was felling depressed… all alone in this house… in my birthday…

"Is not like I expected anyone to show up anyways" I reminded myself.

He lift the phone and dialed the pizza place, "Welcome to the Goddess Relief Office please hold-on while we send a representative to help you"

Years passed in my mind when I suddenly dropped the phone down "Okay…this is not a manga... that was just a joke… no way that I just heard what I heard… I mean come on…right?"

Suddenly his T.V sprung to life "I hope that is not whom I think it is" suddenly a women sprung from his T.V.

She was a much tanned woman with luscious figures and an outfit that would cause many a near-death nosebleed… witch in this case happened.

"Kyaaa!!! Hold on there kid…." The women resurrected him with a lightning bolt… he sat down and breathed in.

He was confused… "Urd? Is that really you?" Urd was shocked that a mere mortal knew her name… she introduced herself nonetheless "My name is Urd, Goddess First class unlimited-

"The young man paused her "stop laying… you are only second class and you are limited, keep this up and you might get another probation"

She was getting pissed….but then she was more shocked that this mortal actually knew of the license system on Yggdrasil…this was too much.

"I think I am beginning to grasp the situation… I guess after all you are the best suited to grant my wish… or to be in this same room with me to that matter"

Urd did not understand this comment "hey… are you trying to rape me or something?"

This was to much for me "no!!! I do not treat women like objects!!! Much less a goddess"

Urd was intrigued… "What did you mean then?"

I breathed in "If a normal goddess was sent here they would probably be affected by my pain and suffering that I am suppressing for a long time… it would be so much that it might render any of them comatose"

Urd was surprised by my next statement… "You are a half demon are you not?"

Urd was stuttering…that information was really secret to many on earth

"You see Urd I can see your wings and they are really pretty…dark mixes with light, neither can survive without the other and thus creating balance"

Urd was felling comfortable around this guy…then she remembered why of her being here "listen kid… you need to make a wish and I can make it happen…just ask for anything you want"

I was deep in thought… I ran multiple scenarios but they all ended in despair and solitude… then he thought of something "I wish that I could live with your sisters as a brother forever, in order to start a new life and began fresh and anew… so I can become happy for once in my life and find true love!!!"

Urd smiled "oh? A romantic type, are you not? Well then… Wish granted!"

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Just one wish**

This is a self-insert fan-fiction with a crossover with Oh! My goddess… all situations are real except the magical parts and the goddess part. I do not own "Oh! My goddess" by any means

Chapter 2

Suddenly I was hit by Kami-sama's lighting, and my body began to disappear.

"Urd!!? Is this supposed to happen?"

My body was evaporating…I felt my spirit was being ripped from my human body

"What?!!...why is this happening?!!!...my body…I. fell. PAIN!!!!!"

I was becoming enraged by the pain…this was a really bad thing…I would release and loose to the demon inside him….if I was going to die, I decided to give up, but I found my body intact, the demon inside of me was being pulled out…

Urd sighted and was feeling better

"Of course father would never do something like that to a mortal like him"

My body seemed lighter than ever… Then I reached out for something but not sure for what. He thanked Kami-sama for this

A blast from the sky came a second time, this time it was a message…

"Urd I think is for you"

"No kidding? Kid" said Urd….she was reading the message and exclaimed "this is impossible….no way that something like that could happen"

"What do you mean? What is impossible" I began to worry… he had many a reason to do so… "This does not bode well for me does it?"

"You have nothing to fear, is just that Kami-sama has just made you a god"

"Can you give me a minute to have a heart attack? Ok… thank you"

I fell unconscious on the floor…twitching wildly because of the information I just received…"to much information….brain can't. Process. Info"

Urd was laughing at this…she was never so amused as this

"Well then… it looks like you have just gained a sexy big sister as well"

"Awesome…wait… what? Sister?!" okay I was just about to go into shock, again.

"Whoa there partner, calm down, you just became a Norn… a god with power over time and you are immortal"

I glomped Urd so hard… "I am free from this life… you freed me thank so much… one-sama" he said and winked at her playfully

Urd was felling very well about this… this boy was a very gentle person and he was very nice to her… the total opposite of Skuld. She was beginning to like this "new brother" deal, besides… they both felt affinity to each other, they both know what loneliness felt and how much it hurts

"Well then, from this point forward I will be teaching you how to use your god powers… also I will be teaching you about potions and poisons"

"Hai! When do I start my training?" I said. "Are we going to Yggdrasil for it?"

Urd answered "No…we are going back to where I came from…but we must deal with K1 first… he is gonna have such a shock"

"But how do I do the transportation spells? I don't even know my gate"

Urd was smiling… she had forgotten about that… "Ok…that means that we need to do a "pit stop" on Yggdrasil first…"

I asked once more "what about my license? I need a god license right?"

Urd slapped her head "yeah… I almost forgot about that… I guess we need to go and stay for a while at Yggdrasil"

Urd was making a gate mandala… she looked so radiant and her singing was god-like…he was at awe at what he was seeing Urd song filled the ambience.

The mandala's was done, the design was beautiful…

"The mandala is done, now take your sexy sister's hand and follow me so you won't get lost"

He was very exited…he never felt this way before…he never felt exited by anything… he lost the joy of life long time ago, but now… he felt reenergized… he felled like he could do anything… he followed his new sister and stepped into the mandala… a warm light enveloped him… he was going to meet his creator…

"Hey Urd…what is…He like… he anything of what I might have read in the books on earth?" I was filled with anticipation

Urd looked at him and said these words that forever were forged into my mind: "He is all that you think and none that you can see, he is all and nothing and his love is as great as the distance of the infinite space, his mercy is upon us all and his will holds us together, we have choices to do and he does not get involved in our choices, his will is to us to have freedom and to be able to make the best out of options"

I was impressed… he never heard something like that. He was very anxious to reach Yggdrasil… I asked if I would retain his natural abilities and prior memories…I was really concerned about it… I had built his strength and spiritual prowess on my own sweat, tears and blood.

Urd was laughing…this young mortal was indeed going liven up things up in Yggdrasil

"No… you are not going to loose any abilities… in fact you abilities right now may be around higher than Skuld's… so if you ascend you might have around my level of power but your control might be higher than mine"

"Oh, why is that? Can you tell me?"

Urd was quiet for a while and then answered "your abilities were honed on a spiritual level that is ages ahead on what a young god to control…and your Ki level is to much for your body and is therefore expelled from it by a certain emotion… I think you know witch emotion is the trigger" she said smilingly

"You mean… is my pent up sadness the one that liberates my ki?" I began to think… "If the felling that comes from the ki is directly depended on his state of mind"… I started to add one plus one… "It was his Ki, his ki was so strong that it repelled people that normally wouldn't be able to cense such power emanations, and they avoided him because their subconscious minds "read" his emanations of dark emotions and were repelled physically by the force"

"We have arrived to Yggdrasil dear brother"

I was blushing "One-sama you are embarrassing me" I said smilingly… he liked to be treated kindly for it was rare to be treated that way, not even my own family was like that… "This will be very good indeed"

I then noticed that everyone was pointing and whispering about the strange couple that Urd and I "the mortal" were making

Urd was walking normally but I was a bit… uncomfortable with it… We reached the God/Goddess bereau of registration…

"Urd is this were I apply?" it was a very exiting

"Well kid, just stay put, someone will be here to assist you. I have to go back and check on Bell"

A young goddess came and stared at me for a while and then she asked me to follow her witch I did for I had no desire to get lost

She sat me on a machine and the machine lit up… it was on English… apparently they translated it on mortal language and started to fill up my application

I decided to not input my real name but rather an alias… I choose something that I desired to experience… then I input the following

"Let's see… H-I-K-A-R-I" …it was Japanese for light as I input those things and finished a few questions more and he was done… I decided not to use my real name because I was starting a new life… and decided to start as a new person.

Later they went into a big room filled with light, in it there were two gods…

The young god then said "this time is the practical part of the testing where your powers are tested… I bid you farewell and good fortune young mortal"

The elder gods asked me to do something simple… Hikari, is it? Please release some of your energy and create a butterfly out of the energy"

For me this would be easy… I concentrated his mind on the mental images of butterflies…I thought of them being like fairies, shiny and small, with huge wings… I concentrated and released only pure energy… but it was not mana but his own Ki… the gods were pleased by it but noticed he had no control over mana… but he showed a lot of promise, just as Belldandy had before. The next part was a combat simulation, in it he was supposed to spar with a Valkrie…

"Now this is area I would excel on, I trained myself and worked on my sweat, tears and blood… no way I will loose

"I salute you, new god Hikari… it would be good if you could outlast my prior opponents, and my name is Lind… Valkrie goddess first class limited"

Hikari responded with a bow with a hand behind his back "it is an honor to spar with a Valkrie of you category…. The prowess of your strength has surpassed the barriers and had come to me, and I hope I can learn something from you as well as I could show you things that have never been done before"

Hikari stands and assumes his stance… he is using martial arts techniques…

"Martial arts? Bah… I will just go with my axe" as she thought of that she summoned her battle axe… it was immense and was beautifully decorated

I was impressed by the beauty of the axe… then I asked: "how did you summon that weapon? Can you teach me?"

Lind was a bit disturbed about this young god, she answered to him: "you must concentrate on your feelings… and what you wish to accomplish with the weapon… the weapon will answer your call"

I reached into his own soul, reached into his feelings… I saw an image of being alone and how he wished to change this… he filled his aura with hatred towards that …. Then, decided to calm down, and reached into a bit more… I reached into the feeling of freedom and joy that the wish Urd granted me…I envelop myself on it and felt accelerated. Then, I came back to the real world

"Come… weapon that mirrors my strength, weapon that protects the defenseless, weapon of hope… Holy Zanbatou!!!"

A huge sword appeared in at my hand… the sword was too big; I should not even be able to carry that… Lind was horror stuck at my physical prowess

The sword started to talk to me… "young boy…to be able to summon me from the deeps of the armory of Yggdrasil and being able to wield me in such a fashion when I am an Omega level weapon, you impress me very much young god… please call me Hikarishin (light of the heart) you are indeed destined for greatness… young mortal here… I shall show you my power"

I was impressed at the power of the sword. It was a feeling of ecstasy and warmness. Then I grabbed the handle and twirled Hikarishin over my head. It was weightless for me, but I could fell that every swing cut the air itself…

"You truly are a personification of my desire aren't you? Please, allow me to wield you so I can accomplish my goals and to protect those in my sights and to be able to pass this test"

His power grew larger… I remember something from an anime… someone from Roruni Kenshin

"Time to do something crazy, eh?"

He made a "god step" he reappeared under Lind and smiled at her "hello there" His smile reminded her of Belldandy. Lind left an opening for me and I exploited it. I tapped her head with Hikarishin for I had no desire to hurt her… "You loose, sorry" I smiled and extended my hand to her "can we be friends?" This is a first for her… she never had any friends except with the 4 goddesses on earth and the mortal Keiichi Morisato

Everyone in heaven was afraid of her because of her bad reputation, yet here is a trainee who has bested her in combat and extended his hand in friendship to her… she smiled back and took my hand "thank you… friend"

END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Just one wish**

This is a self-insert fan-fiction with a crossover with Oh! My goddess… all situations are real except the magical parts and the goddess part. I do not own "Oh! My goddess" by any means

After defeating the Valkrie Lind, Hikari was to meet his maker (literally). He felt at awe at his immense power He was emanating and his holy mercy that seeping trough his emanations, Hikari put one knee to the grown and bowed his head at the presence of his maker

"Hikari, there is no need to do that, it is not necessary"

Hikari rose up… the Lord was looking at him, as in the see if he was indeed worthy of such power, Hikari felt he was undeserving of such power…so before the Lord could speak he said

"Before you cast a judgment, Father… would it please you if instead of being a god all the time, could I be able to switch back and forth from my godhood to my humanhood?"

The Lord was impressed at the quick wits of the child… He really wanted him to be a whole god… but his alternative was better and to a point it would prove rather amusing. That way he could choose witch path to follow after a while

"Hikari, your alternative sounds wonderful and it does, to an extend, sound better than mine, It is done… you may revert back and forth from both forms at any time by triggering the switch that is imbedded in your mind"

I was overwhelmed with joy, not only did I keep my really hot sister, but also I could brag about her at my school (and have the guys will hate me for it whahahahahahaha)

He was very happy at the outcome… he inadvertently walked to the armory in Yggdrasil… a voice was calling unto him… it felt familiar, and nostalgic…

A young Valkrie was on duty, she seemed startled that a mortal was here… the Valkrie examined him closely… she then realized that it was a god of tremendous power… she recognized the marks of a god first class, unlimited and by the way he handled himself as he walked… he was an experienced fighter.

"May I ask what business you may have here young god?"

"I am sorry" said Hikari "I followed a voice that lead me here… there is someone… or something that wants to be found"

The Valkrie examined him… this young god had a unique ability… he could cense an speak to the weapons and evoke their hidden abilities and befriend them

"Please do follow the voice… you may be able to find a compatible weapon that fits you character"

He followed the Valkrie to a bright door he felt a wave of warmness… He felt three weapons calling him…

"Hikarishin is you!!" I was happy to see that the holy Zanbatou was still there… he picked up with one hand and decided to keep it… there was only one problem…

"Eh… sorry to disturb you, but how do I store my weapon if it is so huge?"

"You mean you don't know how to use "hammer-space" yet? Oh well I will teach you… you must imagine an empty space in your cloak and store the item in the empty space in the hole… after you are done it will disappear, to call forth the weapon you must think on the weapon"

"Wouldn't it be better if I could use a spell?"

"…I don't think there is one"

"You think I could make a spell?"

"Make a spell? Why would you want to make a spell for?"

Hikari answers "well the theory is simple but in practice a 3 dimensional being such as me that has just received his god license would have a lot of trouble to understand the concepts that you gave me… if you could not help me I will do it myself then…."

He quickly stopped A new voice called to him… the Valkrie looked into my eyes and saw my empty stare… I started walking towards the voice until I found a strange looking weapon, it looked like an oddly shaped key… but it was way too big for it to be a "normal" key

"What is this?" I asked… the Valkrie was struck with awe…

"This weapon is the original weapon named Keyblade… it is a weapon that resonates with the heart of the user… also it changes its properties by changing the key chains… you are indeed a rare breed… there was only 3 human persons who could wield such a weapon and harness its powers"

"Such a beautiful weapon, I can fell the soul of it last bearer, this weapon might be old and battered but… could I take it as well Valkrie-san?"

The Valkrie was really confused on what to do… most gods only are chosen by one weapon… but this new god seems to be breaking every tradition and being an exception of every rule.

"You can take it if the weapon is calling you… that are the rules. I hope you can use it as well as its last owner"

"Can you tell me more about the previous owner? I would like to know the history of this weapon"

The Valkrie sat down… he made a stool appear for me and sat down… "The story is as follows:"

"Long ago a young kid lived on an island where there where other kids, they all where friends and played together… some fight but only as to test and train each other on combat… as luck would have it this kid was chosen by fate to play a role as the savior of other universes… he had to save all of existence of an abominable creation named heartless… these creatures where made when a person gives in to his darkness inside his own heart and the only weapon that can destroy those beings is that weapon that you hold now"

"This was a rather interesting lecture Valkrie-san"

The Valkrie said… "Please, call me Vernoth"

"Vernoth, is there any key chains in here so I could have a wide variety of weapons?"

Vernoth left to the inside of the armory and came with a box filled with many key chains for the Keyblade

"These key chains are the old models for it and here is one that was recently discovered along the Judgment Gate…"

I picked the new key chain and observed it… it had wings on the top… and on the bottom a black hear crossed with an "x"… it was very beautiful… and something about it was really… reflecting about his own heart

After leaving the armory (I still declined wearing any armor) I decided to head to Urd's side… is been a while since I seen Urd and she said she would introduce me to her family (being that I was a new god and all gods must bee adquentiaced with each other)… he then walked aimlessly around the streets of Yggdrasil… until the realization hit him…

"Oh my god!!!! I don't know anything about this place… and now I am lost!!!!!"

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Just one wish**

This is a self-insert fan-fiction with a crossover with Oh! My goddess… all situations are real except the magical parts and the goddess part. I do not own "Oh! My goddess" by any means

**Chapter IV**

I finally found the Yggdrasil System Administration office (about 3 hours later) I found Urd having sake with a few friends… as far as I could see Urd was wasted, so decided to go and explore this place…

"This is a very interesting place" I thought… there was a beautiful goddess seating on what he saw as a receptionist desk. He walked in and saw that the goddess was really happy about something… like one of her fondest dreams had come true… I decided to leave her be "everyone deserves a wish come true…be there gods, demons or mortals" I chuckled at myself… "I hope happiness is to you, whoever the recipient of the wish is and to the goddess as well" I muttered out-loud…

Perhaps she saw me for I could have sworn that she smiled and waved at me good-bye

I walked down the isled and read a sign "debugging room"…

"A debugging room, what is this place has some pests?" I wondered out-loud… that bad joke was rewarded by a well placed mallet hit on my head given by a young girl

"Ouch that hurts… who did that?!" I yelled out-loud… I was surprised to find a little girl… a bit shorter than me, running about for some unknown reason to me.

"Crap… why did Urd had to leave now too?! I am doing this work all alone now and is killing me"

"uhmm… excuse me?... who are you?" I asked

(I still have not received my god marks yet, so I passed as a regular mundane mortal)

Skuld was shocked at my presence (my god powers where not "uploaded" to me yet I still had my ki) she could fell that the power emanating from the mortal was considerately higher than hers…I think my power really hurt her ego (boy I will never hear the end of it)… I guess I should have sealed some of it but it is too late now

"Masaka!!! Is not fair… Why are you with a level of power that surpasses mine when even I have not develop into my powers?!"

I was about to regret to tell her this… but I decided to give her a lection in humility and went on with it, she could learn never to underestimate mortals

"Oh? So you have not heard about it?" I said teasingly

"Heard about what?" She said angrily

"My name is Hikari… nice to meet you, I am to become a god now and I hope we can become friends" I said smiling

"Oh? So who was the one who granted your wish?" She asked

"Promise you would not laugh?" I said

"not really" and I trusted her since she was a goddess and they could not lie (Well… most of the time anyways…or those who where first class to that matter)

"If you must know, it was Urd" I said and after saying that I plugged my ears with my fingers for the following would be the biggest laugh in the history of god-kind

"Urd?! No way… impossible…She. Ha. Screws every time. Hahahaha….ha?" she was beginning to understand the seriousness of the situation.

"No other goddess would be able to be in the same place as me… you are lucky I am not like I was back then… would you like to see why?" I asked the young goddess

She wanted to know, since she was a very curious girl and I opened my mind to her to prove.

"You might not want to take a deep dive into my memories or you would be rendered comatose at the things that occurred to me" I warned her

"oh please your life couldn't be that---" she was cut halfway as my memories were seen by her… my fights, my tears, the respond of people to my good deeds and actions, my abusive father and brother… multiple wounds, my blood, then came the other sensory parts, she felt the coldness around my aura… she felt the sadness emanating of it, she saw a boy sitting alone eating a sandwich made by himself, the young kid being ridiculed by his peers, ostracized by his parents and teachers… being excluded from society for no reason… later she saw his heart… it was like a labyrinth and was reinforced by a guardian, no, make that two… one was an angel and the other one was a devil…neither had the advantage over the heart… she saw that this man walked the road in the middle… avoiding evil and goddess, as to not to make any choices that might hurt people and being hurt by the actions… she saw all the good deeds this man did and how poorly repayment he received… how his parents treated him like a shame to the family and treated him as the "fifth wheel" or the "black sheep" of the family… later the young goddess found herself collapsing…and it all went dark

"-kuld!" she heard a voice who she couldn't identify "Skuld!!"

I leaned and decided that I should make some CPR on her and decided to bring her back… "Dam, come back here…wake up" I decided to not use CPR and used my ki to heal her… that technique I learned by mastering control over my emotions… it is called reiki and can heal any wounds or reanimate some organs

She opened her eyes and woke up coughing… she was sweating cold sweat…

"I am terribly sorry are you okay?" I asked very concernedly (she did not know at the time but she was going to be my little sister so I was concerned about her as a brother)

Skuld was shedding tears and hugged me to comfort me… "I never seen a mortal with such a suffering… you don't deserve one wish, you deserve many more than that" She obviously was in shock…I released her from me… I then told her the following

"Skuld… do you know now WHY Urd was called to grant my wish?" she did not nod or anything… I sighted. "Urd would be the only goddess to be able to stay in the same room with me because she is a half demoness" I said to her. I left the brother part out because I wanted to surprise her later on. But Skuld asked me "What did you wish for? You wanted to become a god?"

I answered her "what I wished for was… a bit complicated than that… but I will tell you soon enough… I am waiting on kami-sama for some paper work"

I decided to keep my eye out for Skuld… I really liked her more than her older sister Urd. I decided to talk to Skuld about a date… good think I read the Ah! Megami-sama manga and read her likes and dislikes

I walked into a bar in Yggdrasil… I saw then a huge wolf…I asked who was the owner and they said it was Odin's wolf… I then had a bad felling and asked for its name

"Why its name is Fenfir of course"

I drew my Hikarishin and cut the wolf's head clean off… the other gods where surprised and outraged at my actions… Odin came in a thunderous fashion (witch was to be expected for I killed his "pet") seeing the blood of his beloved pet on the floor… he grabbed me by the collar and in a thunderous voice he asked me "Why hath doth done this affrontery to the animal I hath kept?!"

I got out of his grip… I hope he would trust me on this… this would mean a huge gamble

"Odin… father of many gods… Hath I not slay this beast it would be thy end for you… for the prophecies dictate that doth shall die at Fenfir's fangs and be swallowed by the beast"

Odin inspected me… I stared into his deep blue eye and stared at him until he was done proving my mind… he then exclaimed

"By the gods… doth have told me the truth… young mortal… zounds!!! By Hells fury Loki shall pay his treachery"

He quickly left the scene… he went to a park… he decided to clean Hikarishin and polish it "a weapon that reflects my soul should not be dirty" he chuckled… he saw a garden filled with roses… The fragrant smell of love…and I detected a hint of French perfume "Oh boy… I bet Peorth is in there"

I walked around the place since I know how Peorth would react to see a mortal in here and ended up on Kami-sama's place again… I entered… and decided to wait inside… and wait I did…hours have passed and as any mortal teen would do when bored, I felt asleep on the desk and I was drooling for hours had passed… I started to have a dream… suddenly I saw myself on a white shiny room… I wandered trough and I heard a voice calling me… I followed the voice… and ended up looking at a bishonen guy ("wow… he looks more bishonen than me") he introduced himself as Kami-sama's real form… He explained to me about what would be my duties as a god and told me that I would wear limiters…

"What are limiters for?" I asked

Kami-sama told me then that my powers once I became a deity would be too great for me to control on my own… I stepped forward and kneeled before Him… he began to disintegrate my mortal body… and I was prepared for rebirth… but I was not prepared for the pain that accompanies it… the room vanished and my body began to disappear… I was engulfed in light and I was floating in it… my body seemed like it was made of ether… it was shining…

"THIS IS YOUR NEW BODY HIKARI… IN IT YOU WILL BECOME A GOD…BUT ALSO AS I HAVE PROMISED YOU WILL BE ABLE TO CHANGE BACK INTO YOUR MORTAL SELF AT ANY MOMENT BACK AND FORTH"

"I am humbled to be at your presence…and I thank you for this gift… it will put me closer to my new sisters and be able to help them and also I would be able to mingle with the common folks"

I woke up from the dream and found myself dressed on some elegant garments (think of troubadour's clothing but 10000 better looking) I stepped out to clear my mind… my body still hurts from the rebirth process…"nothing without pain was worth accomplishing a wise man once said" I walked into the garden and admired the flowers… their scent was delicate yet strong enough to appeal to my censes, I sat down and smelled the floral fauna of Yggdrasil… the smells from the flowers are so good it would be impossible to describe it in mere words… I was lost on the garden for quite some time (well… lost in the aroma that is) that I forgot about returning…and I really did not "read" my surroundings for someone else's presence…

"Oui! What are you doing in my garden of beauty?" I heard a strong feminine voice said…

"I am sorry is just that the smells of these flowers where so alluring that I could not stop myself" I said as I was turning around

My hair gracefully turned with me as I turned to see whom I am speaking with

(Cue in a the "bishonen fairy light system")

I turned around and found myself seeing "eye-to-eye" with no other than Peorth…. She looked really sexy (and by sexy I mean "WHOOO!-IS-SO-HOT-THAT-IT-BURNS"-sexy)

I decided to keep my hormones to myself and talked in the politest and sweetest way a guy could ever talk

"Ah… I have heard about you, you must be Peorth, goddess first class, unlimited, working for Earth assistance hotline, yes? It is truly my honor to meet such a fine lady with such a remarkable record"

Peorth was surprised at my behavior. Most gods acted like pigs in here, yet here it is, one that is not only nice and elegant but also not interested on looking bellow the neck. She was feeling giddy about him

"Excuse me lady Peorth, may trouble you with a question?" I asked

Peorth (who snapped back to reality) muttered "of course, what would it be?"

"Where do I find the place to get my info on what kind thing I will have ruling over?"

Peorth hasn't been to that place in a long time, but she remembered very well where it was

"Follow me I will lead you there" she said in a sweet voice

"So, Peorth, tell me, I am new here and I don't know much about the rules in here"

She stopped in her tracks. "Me and my big mouth" I said to myself

"What do you mean **new?**" she said in a very quizzically fashion

(Now, a note to all readers, being that Hikari (me) is a class one god of blank for the moment he can't lie. Furthermore it is obligated per request of his status to say nothing but the truth)

"I was, ehrm… granted a wish, and as a byproduct of my wish… it made me a god"

Peorth eyes went wide, but not on shock but happiness "Pray tell, who was the one they send to grant your wish? Was it the Earth help service? Yes mon ami?"

I did not want to get into trouble, but I could not lie… "darn it, so this are the cons of being a god- wait… I can change into my mortal aspect and be able to lie to her without any repercussion!!" I yelled out-loud to myself… I changed into mortal form and began to lie to her

"yes it was the Earth Assistance Hotline who help, they came in such a quick and fashionable entrance… but maybe you could have been even more fashionable, that I think is a given being that you are the best in your office (now that last part was not a lie but a compliment)"

She began to giggle at it ("figures, she may be a goddess but she is still a women, and as all women, they enjoy a compliment") she then asked "tell me… what was your wish?"

I was immediately saved by the fact that we reached our destination

I changed back into my god form and gave her a small budding rose to her

"You are indeed a very rare girl, I like that, think of this as a token of appreciation on helping me find this place, I truly enjoyed out conversation, I hope I get to see you soon" I smiled at Peorth as I walked into the building.

End of chapter IV


	5. Chapter 5

Just one wish is all I need

All this is just a fan fiction, it has a bit of real life situations that happened to the author, while others are just from the authors Imagination… think clearly and try to see witch is real or not… sometimes…. Reality can be stranger than fiction…..

Ah! Megami-sama and other characters are owned by their respective owners… I don't own (yet) any of the characters

Chapter 5

As I walked away from the building and receiving my license (neat one at that…holographic 3d image of myself and all and a neat business card)

----------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

Goddess 1: Mr. Hikari… listen well you have been assigned to become the god of protection and god of relationships…uhmmm interesting…. Also your medium of transport would be… sunbeams…and your emergency recharge method would be…uhmm… Darjeeling tea and/or hot chocolate

Please be weary also that now you have been aligned to be with the Norns so be careful... they can be…erm… savory characters 2 of them…

-----------------------End of Flashbacks-----------------------------------

Hump is better is I visit the Norns… I wonder if Urd-nesan is there?

As I walked about I saw a little girl… she was sobbing…. She was cursing about something…

"Urd no baka!!! Now I have to be a make-ship administrator and a debugger, and it is too much work for one goddess"

I walked up to her… she was Skuld… I recognized her voice, so I patted her shoulder to draw her attention to me

"Hey…Skuld…do you need some help? I can give you a hand?"

Her face lit up and we set of to work… she had been working around with her mechas… she had her face all covered with oil and grease. I thought it gave her a cute tomboyish flair

After we finished debugging the Yggdrasil mainframe we head up for something at a local shop

Skuld was talking

"So then Urd tries to spike the punch and it was Hermaphrodite who drank it…he had been following Urd for 2000 years"

We both laughed at that story

-------------------------------------Somewhere on earth------------------------------

Urd sneezed… "Someone must be talking about me"

----------------------------------Back to the shop-------------------------------

Skuld was happy to have someone to keep her company…but she was still hurting for being separated from her sisters… but, just to be on the safe side, I did not tell her I am related to her now… we spend hours laughing and talking until she decided to head to earth. I did not wished to stop her, but I told her something to remember

"Skuld…Do you love your sister?"

She looked at me surprised at that question and I proceeded

"If you love your sister… no matter what she does… always be by her side and help her and support her do you hear Skuld?" she nodded and I gave her a farewell kiss on her forehead…

She was a bit disappointed at that… I think she saw us as a couple… but, I wanted to keep things as friends…for now…

I thought to myself "Things are going on wheels… I am about to go in a few days"…then… a scream came from all the way of earth… "Seems Skuld found Keiichi…oh dear…I do hope she took my advice"

I took my time walking about in Yggdrasil… It is a very nice place… no pollution; no crime… is a freaking utopia

I sat and relaxed…until the Almighty called me for an audience at His office…

As I walked in I saw him seating in a throne… "_The holy throne eh? Hahahahahaha"_

He then began… "Hikari**… god of protection and god of relationships… you are hereby assigned to take watch over your siblings from here on now… until the time seems fit… you are to live with them and know then…and as far as I know you have yet to tell two of your siblings about their "new" brother…whatever you do…I will support you and have my blessing and you work… go and fulfill your mission young god"**

I began walking to the outside of his office… finally started to laugh out loud about the crack I did earlier… after that… I put on a serious face and walked to the nearest and brightest sunbeam….and transported me to the little temple in Japan where the three Norns where living now…

**(EXPLOTIONS AND LIGHTINGS FALLING ALL OVER THE PLACE)**

"What the!?"... Too little to late… the bombs and the lighting hit me and those who did not, made shrapnel that hit me and almost hit all my vital points…good thing I dodged most of them

After the smoke cleared out they saw me lying on the floor…half dead

"Hikari?!!!" Yelled Skuld

"Oni-chan!?" yelled Urd

Belldandy for once was speechless

"Bring him in to the temple" yelled Belldandy I was being carried in and because I was unconscious I reverted back to my mortal form… Skuld gave me a swift look and saw no god markings so she must have thought that I was the mortal analogous of my god-form…

As they sat down and began healing me... _"He is pretty good…and he was not in his god form and took quite a punishment"_ thought Urd

The healing took a while… and as I was recuperating the Norns began to talk

"Sister dear", said Belldandy, "why did you call him _brother? _Is he related to you by any means?

She looked at me… I told her telepathically "_don't say anything… at least to yet… I wish to cause a big ruckus and for that to work I need to be the one to unveil myself"_

She then said "_you sure are a little devil aren't you… seems you got that from **my** part of the family"_

After recuperating (about 8 hours) I managed to stand up… I was still wobbly and a bit tired from all the blood loss that I suffered… I entered into the kitchen to see Belldandy cooking. She looked entranced, like a high school girl with a crush on a guy. "You must be very happy; you look as if you are in cloud nine, Belldandy-dono"

"You sure are a very polite young boy" she said smiling

I said this last to catch her off guard "Of course… One must be polite...Espicially with a deity of your class… Belldandy no megami"

She dropped a few dishes that I skillfully catch and then she calmed herself

"How do you know who I am?" she asked

"I am here to help… do not trouble yourself… and as for how I know… let just say that I know many things… things that even you don't know and things that you may have forgotten… I know things from your sisters as well… the three Norns in a mortal temple, tell me…was the wish recipient Keiichi Morisato?"

She was very disturbed at my knowledge… I reassured that I was guided here by destiny… "_The god's have plans for me… and I think I know where this is going… I hope this goes as we all expect it to be_"

"Where you not making breakfast Belldandy-dono?" I said and smiled

After she finished making breakfast I introduced myself to all:

"My name is Hikari Alexander… I am an American with a Japanese ancestry; I was compelled by the gods to come here in order to help you all"

Skuld was a bit mad "how dare a mortal just come here and say he can help us" I interrupted her…

"It is because I am a mortal that **I** can help you… besides don't write me off just yet… in this form… I am more powerful than Belldandy…Imagine if I was a god"

Skuld gulped… a human as powerful as Belldandy unsealed? That would deem trouble…. She was mad at this new stranger yet…she could swear that she meet him somewhere before

"If you will excuse me I need to talk to Urd-dono alone"

Urd took of with me to her room and I explained in detail all the orders of Kami-sama that gave unto me

"But why stay on your mortal form?" Urd asked

"Why not do it? In this form I could reach and obtain more strength and grow…unlike my other form….this form can progress and even surpass the Daimakaicho" I said to Urd

Urd was laughing, she acted funny when I said something about the Daimakaicho….

"Oh…right…sorry Urd… she is your mom right?"

Urd was yet again impressed at my knowledge of their pasts

"I need to change tomorrow to my god form… I need to tell Skuld…"

I watched her and decided to keep my trap shut…

"Thank you for having me in your room Urd-nechan see you in the morning"

End of chapter 5


	6. Chapter 6

**Just one wish is all I need**

Chapter 6

As I woke up the next day I felt a wave of peace and calmness… apparently my presence disturbed Skuld's hormonal balance… in other words she developed a crush on my mortal form as well… ("_The girl got taste… I give her that_" Urd thought)

I stepped out on the yard to find Belldandy singing along her angel Holy Bell… I stepped in "Belldandy-dono, do you mind if I sing alongside with you?" I asked… she smiled and said "Of course Hikari-san, please do join me" Before I began to sing I concentrated and I spoke a few words "Come Light Heart"…an angel sprout from my body and Belldandy was speechless…

But anyways she decided to ask questions later… I introduced my angel "Light Heart, meet Belldandy and Holly Bell…Belldandy and Holly Bell, meet Light Heart…my angel

After the introductions where made we began to sing… our voices mixed nicely thought my singing was nothing in comparation to Belldandy's singing. After we finished singing I went into the kitchen and helped Belldandy get breakfast ready…

I gave her the idea to make an American brunch for breakfast… everyone was impressed at the food, everyone looked at Belldandy and asked "why this kind of breakfast?" she answered "Hikari-san helped me and gave me an idea to make a new breakfast… to break out of habits" after everyone was done eating I picked up the dishes and began rinsing them "Go out with Keiichi… have fun today I will be in charge on keeping things tidy and making dinner…oh and Keiichi?" I said.

He stopped and said "what is it Hikari?"

I whispered into his ear "Here I have some tickets to an amusement park that just opened… is a free year round ticket and I think she will like this… and one word of warning… since demons like to ruin wish recipients such as yourself contact me with this beeper…just call me and I will be there to bail both of you out ok?"

He nodded and went of on his BMW- R series…

"_Uhmm nice Bike_" I thought… oh well time to change forms….

Translucent wings appeared out of nowhere and enveloped me…all the place was radiated with a pale blue light and transformed into my god form

I walked to Skuld's room and knocked lightly… "Skuld-chan? Are you there?"

She was half sleep so I decided to go in her room. Of course she has a self-defense mecha but he did not respond this time… I slowly creep into Skuld's futon and stroke her hair… "You look so much cuter when you are asleep" I smiled and slowly creep away… then I heard Skuld moan " Don't go…please" I steal my way out her room and left to go to Urd's room…I knocked first… she was still up " Yea Yeah… come in…Oh is you Hikari come in please"

I did not beat around the bushes and asked a question I had for months on my head "Urd… is it wrong that I have feelings towards Skuld? I mean she is my sister and all"

Urd's face was beet red… she then laughed and said " we are gods Hikari dear… is okay to have sex with a fellow deity even if you are related… but your relationship with us is only by title… so there is no need to worry about it… Why? Where you thinking about doing the deed with my little sister my dear Hikari-nichan?"

It was my turn to turn red… "You know I can't lie in this form… but since I can't lie… I have only one option left" I sticked my tongue out and said "I won't tell you sister dearest"

I left and I bumped into someone… It was Skuld and she was sleepwalking ("_thank Kami"_) she walked and hugged me… this was a delicate position…I lift her and put her back into her futon and I got a free panty show form her without even realizing since she only was wearing the top of her jammies ("_uhmm…polka dots_") I left her room a bit hot and bothered

I took a cold bath… I needed one so very badly…. "_a cold bath cleanses the soul they say_" after I took my bath I went to bed and rested…

It was the day after... it was monday 7:00am I woke up and prepared breakfast... I made everithing including some darjeling tea for Belldandy and left a bottle of pure sake for Urd... I went into Keiichi's room and woke him up Belldandy was up allready cleaning the front of the temple... I waved them goodbye as Skuld and Urd came from their respectives rooms...

"Good morning Skuld... sleep weel?" I asked...trying not to look guilty

She raised her head and looked at me... she just waved her hand ad said "I had a little trouble bit otherwise I sleep fine... why do you ask?"

"no reason...j-just a little concerned that's all" I laughted nerviously... Urd came out of the bath (nude) and came into the kitchen

"Urd please show some modesty!!! at least respect the temple for Kami's sake" I yelled out as I was doing my best not to let my nose leak out some blood

"What is the matter? my body is not good enought for you?" she asked teasingly

Skuld reached into her clothign and bombed Urd "Urd no eiichi... stop that we have a guest here now and you should at least show some prudency that as a goddess you should show"

"Why you little runt!!!" Urd said discharging some thunder

I steped up and hit some of their preassure points... they stood inmobilised..."Urd, Skuld... please don't fight... urd pleeeeeeease put on some clothing if not for modesty's sake at least do it for me... and Skuld, you should come with me. You are way to explosive and need to control your temper"

* * *

We walked instead of useing any other vehicle because I wanted a chance to talk to Skuld like this 

we headed out to the Nekomi Institute to see the new motorcycle upgrade he was working on

"man I really don't understand much about motorcycles... but if I understood somethign is that you must be ovverly exited about this...congratulations"

"Thank you Hikari... it means a lot to me doing this project...the whole team is counting on me to do this project so I don't dare to give up"

"Is a good think you don't otherwise it might make Belldandy sad" I added

Skuld and I left when we saw Otaki and Tamiya coming (I mean come on they look like two beasts...one looking like a punk rocker but still) we had a lot of free time mainly since we did not attend to any classes... we walked by a large tree and I sat down by it... it's shade was very cool

I lay back and invited Skuld to do the same she looked very pretty with that pink outfit of hers... i took out a ento box I prepared and asked Skuld if she would like to join me, she declined at first until she saw the varity of food and the treats I made. we both sat and just ate without talkng just enjoying the song of silence...

I then saw Aoshima sneking around Keiichi's motorcicle clubhouse and called some people..."_something is going down tonight_"... I then broke the silence and began to talk to Skuld

"Skuld... why do you fight so much with your big sister Urd? And why do you dispice Keiichi so much?...are you afraid of something?" "_I hit the nail in the head_" Skuld stared at me with a quizically look on her eyes... then she began to tell me more about Urd and Belldandy... I analysed her and began telling her why does Urd teases her so much

"Skuld", I began "Urd sees that you **act** childishly and therefore teases you... she is not teasing you out of spite, is for you to realize that you must outgrow your current state of mind and "evolve", for a better lack of word, into the young and beautifull young goddess I am sure you are fated and destined to be" I said

Skuld eyes widened and saidexitely "You think so?"

" I know so" I smirked and then I stood up... "you must stop acting childish and stop trying to get attention all the time... that way I am sure Urd's teasing will subside, now I am sure you want some ice cream... I think I saw an ice cram parlor close by"

"Yay icecream!!'Skuld yelled

ahem

"Oh, right...sorry" she said and she walked by my side

"You know... you look really cute on that outfit, you might look childish on it...but I think it really gives you a more cute kinda look and look great on it" I said looking at the ground... blushing

Skuld gigled at the coment and blushed a bit... "You find me attractive? Why is that?"

"I think you remind me of what would life would be if I had a familly like you from the start... I restarted my life after the wihs I got granted and thanks to it I was freed from the chains o fmy old life has put upon me... now, I am free to do what i allways wanted to do and be able to persue my dream..."

"What is it? What is it that you dream of?" Skuld asked

"To be a good and honest man... finish my college and marry a girl and have a happy familly... and be able to work on my two arts... my martial arts and my manga"

Skuld was impressed "You do manga? Can I see you work? Pleeeeeeease?"

"I got a better idea... how about I make a new manga starting all of us?" I replied

"That would be awsome" said Skuld

we arrived to the ice cream parlor

The clerk was frindly enought "Can I take your order?"

I asked for a double Banana split wih hot fudge and almonds on the top to share with Skuld

We sat at the table near a window to see the busy streets it look so sureal being us in here eating while a world full of busy people tended to their wants and needs

After finishing the banana split (and getting a gallon of ice cream to go) we walked back to the temple, unfortunately a few thugs came to meet us half way

Thug1: hey you... yeah... you the gaijin... who do you think you are going around thining like you own the whole place?"

I looked at Skuld and pointed at miself "Do I look like that... have I done something wrong?" I said and looked in a very sheepeshly way

Thug 2&3: "You punk... come an git it"

All three thugs came at us... I gently pushed Skuld and told her to stay behind me no matter what...

The thugs hitted my head with an aluminum bat and a boken and then with a bike chain, I felt to the floor apparently unconcious to them

Thug 3: "now little lady let's have some real fun"

As he said that reaching towards Skuld I rose up and grabed them from the collar and trew him back

In my most deadly voice Ilooked at him like a true hitokiry to add a better effect "I am sorry but that will have to wait...because now, for the moment, you have to deal with me" as I said that I did an evil smiled in a way that could put a devil to shame.

the first thug came with a boken witch I parried, the thug with the chain tried to hit me on the back but did a summmrsault over him and kicked him towards the other two thugs

"Is that it? that is all you have to give... go now... and never bother me, or this girl ever again" I said as I pushed them

Skuld was rather impressed at my skill at combat "Have you allways fought like that?" she asked

"Uh? oh...yea...before my wish was granteed people used to ridicule me and harass me... in order to gain respect I had to fight many strong people... I even created my own martial arts style... I hope I can pass my style to a new generation sometime: As I said that I looked into the sky, a gentle brezze pushed my mane of hair into the wind...

Urd came out of the temple seeing my clothing all battered up and a few concutions "Whoa kid... I did not know you where into S&M" I blushed and bleed from my nose at the same time... I put some paper on my nostrils "Wha a u takin about?... I ha a fight with some thugs on the way home"

What happened next was really unexpected: "Urd" Skuld said "What is S&M?"

Both, Urd and I, came crashing to the floor

End of Chapter 6


	7. Chapter 7

Just one wish is all I need

Chapter 7

after that weird encounter and Skull's naive and childish way. We headed to sleep... I was really confused as for other things juggling in my mind. I could not sleep well that night...

next day I rose up from the futon, I woke up looking like a wreck so I got into to ofuro first... the water was warm to me, it would be around 95 degrees Fahrenheit, I took a long dip when Skuld and Urd came over to supposedly "rub my back"

After almost being scrubbed into nothing I decided to go and see what Keiichi was up to today. I knocked the door and I was greeted with a hearty "good morning" from Keiichi.

I headed out with Keiichi and Belldandy to the University, unfortunately for me my eyes and my hair color where a little out of place, my eyes where ember colored and my hair was golden... unbraided and long, it made look well... like an foreigner

I register and took an entrance exams, I was used to testing... it came natural to me, I carved for something to challenge me physically and or mentally, after finishing this I entered with the highest scores paired with Belldandy. To celebrate Belldandy cooked the best obento and we sat under a huge tree... this tree reminded me of a tale of two lovers... one was a half demon and the other a girl from another time... I had kept my eyes on both for I saw a great and interesting future on them.

This tale was to come on another time...what is the **NOW **is what is important... that is what makes Belldandy so special for she is the goddess of the present _and very nicely wrapped by the way..._I laughed at my own joke...though I guess it kinda sounded perverted but can you blame a man for being like this around her?

After fighting my lowest carnal desires and keeping my demons to myself i was ready to get my year started... unfortunately it was not meant to be the way I envisioned. The second I stepped in a demonic aura emanated from the inside, Belldandy could not notice it because she never been in hell before so she can't detect other demons other than Marller and Hild. This aura was very sharp and very well hidden if not for the fact that I had Hild for a step mother who showed me how to smell demons. I hope that I can find the root of the problem.

I had to return to Asgard to have my automail fixed, and since I had to get it fixed by it's creator shivered I had to see Peorth... now don't get me wrong I think she is sexy as hell, the problem is she tries to seduce too much, I like girls that are more calm like Belldandy or ( to Urd's dismay) Skuld. I clapped my hands and created to magic mandala array to make a portal to Asgard ( since if I used god magic would alert my prey) I appeared next to a flower shop and I bought some gorgeous flowers and paid for them. I walked all the way to Peorth house and I knocked on th door and a voice came from inside "Who is it?" I replied saying my name ...she opened the door and tackle-hugged me. After that embarrassing moment I came in and went straight to the point of my visit.

"Peorth, I need your help... my automail is getting a lot of sounds and is getting busted up pretty good from some fights I got into... I need you to fix this and make it a lot stronger and less lightweight... I am sure you can come up with something"

Apparently given her a challenge and a compliment can encouragement can make someone go a long way...specially if they are somewhat dimwitted

she gave me a brand new automail for me.. it looked pretty cool and she gave some specs on the automail.

"this automail is one of a kind, forged in Hell's furnace made by 2 powerful demon swords, one sword was used by a half-demon to protect his beloved and the other was used by his older brother who was a full demon. Both of them fought against a powerful demonic entity that wished to rule hell and earth but they managed to destroy it. This arm still has the swords abilities witch you should learn how to use them and call on them" I thanked her because I could see the glow of caring and love in bedded in this arm I gave her the flowers I bought and hugged her for a long time... I left what I owed her in the table, but she threw the little sack of coins back at me... "your money is no good here... I do it for free for the people who are my friends"

Having my arm repaired and upgraded I returned to earth and appeared at the gym, it was empty so I ran off to meet with Belldandy and Keiichi at home, when running I bumped into a young girl with long hair... or so I thought... the person I bumped into was a guy. I apologized and help him stand up. He introduced himself as Kurama...little did I know my biggest challenge will be coming soon because of the seamly random encounter with this guy


	8. Chapter 8

Just one wish is all I need

Chapter 8

The day was sunny, no clouds in the sky, the birds where chirping and Belldandy was singing her beautiful song. Today there was nothing that could not spoil such a perfect day. Unfortunately for him, outside forces beyond the control of his step-mother the demon queen Hild.

Meanwhile in Hell----

acho the said demoness sneesed, _someone must be thinking about me could it be my step-son or my dear daughter?_

Back to earth---

"I can't believe this... it wonderful put here... perfect for a picnic" Keiichi said to Belldandy

We all headed out to scout for a nice spot to rest and put the picnic on... of course I cheated a little and made a sakura tree come out by using something I saw on a shoe... Full metal rankenjutsu if I am not mistaken... I called out for my sisters and the mortal lover of my favorite one.

We where all eating a nice quite (somewhat) meal when, suddenly a thunder hit across the park making a mark of something being dragged along at high speeds... I alerted my sisters to stay put and act alarmed like the other humans

After I reached the end of the otherwise large crater a luscious figure emerged from it "Okazan?! Are you alright?" I yelled out loud as I went over to hug her. She stopped me as a flashing energy beam was send to the spot I was going to step on next.

"Who dares attack my family?!" I roared in anger, my sisters knew, that if they ever heard me shouting and being otherwise unusually violent it meant someone with great strengt was here to attack and as a sworn protector of the norns and as their new brother I shall defend them.

Composed and with a lot of decorum as I was... whenever someone I felt close affiliation with is endangered by someone, I will do everything on my power to bring them to their knees. My demon side cried for blood while the human was just set on revenge... my god-ling side was set on protecting the others... but the three sides agreed on the same thing... the stranger must pay

"Yusuke are you sure that was the demon we where ordered to exterminate?"

said a red haired guy... he was dressed like some sort of yakuza

"look you heard the infant yourself... the demon was sexy, scandaly dressed, and with a huge rack that would be fit for a porn magazine" it was her

a blur a yell in the street as the young man named Yusuke was pummeled into the building by a hit from an unknown origins. Not even his friend with the goffy red hair saw the attack.

"You dare hurt my mother?" a voice came from everywhere... whoever hit him must be at least on a B or A level power

the smoke dissipated and along the lines a wondering young boy... no older than Yusuke to his and his friend's opinion yet he just got decked as if this kid where a demon

The big dumb looking one charged at me without hesitation he thought I was a regular person but I stopped his punch with my own aura...

"If you are gonna protect him and attack me you should go all out on the first go...now begone... I have to teach someone a lesson" I pushed him aside using the wind preassure alone. What I did not take into account was that the idiot looking one was more resilient than I thought.

He decked me with a sword made of aura, it cut my skin but just barely.

"Hey! Who the hell do you think you are? And what is this nonesence about your mom... we are here to kill a demon by orders of Koenma the son of Enma...

"I don't care if they come from Satan himself... mess with my family and you will pay" I dissapeared and tried to deck Yusuke again but it was blocked and I was send flying back for about 40 yards and I charged at him with my longinious spear he parried it by going underneath it and pushing it upward

whoever this guy is, he sure was used to fighting powerful contenders. He send a blow straight to my abdomen witch I fortunately was able to block with the spear's stick.

"You must be very thought to fighting at this level" the delinquent Yusuke said

"who says I was fighting?"was all he heard before passing out from the pain

The idiot looking guy charged at me with his aura sword... I dodged his strikes then suddenly I was wrapped by a plant...

"what the fuck?!" I said before being captured... he is captured now Kuwabara a scrawny bishonen Kenshing look-alike said

"Uh? This little thing gave you two this much trouble?" a raven haired guy said...

"in the name of the ruler of hell Daimakaicho Hild I order you two to realease me from my bonds" I said... The pretty-boy and the short guy stoped and released me... free from the plants and from the bounds of them

Kuwabara was stupefact at the fact they did as I said... "Whut the hell did you do to them?" he yelled as he tried to attack me

my guard was down but my sister Urd made a barrier around and rejected the aura sword

"Hikari-tousan I thought you where better than to let your guard down so easy"

"This kid is related to this hot chick?"

"now you two... names and attributes" I said directing at the pretty boy and the little one.

The pretty-boy stood up I raised my eyebrow at this "oh? So you are not a demon?... no...you are a demon...but something got you trapped in that ningen body... what is your name?"

"I told you my name before have I not?" he said in a polite, educated manner

Flashback-----

Hikari:"ouch... sorry there buddy are you okay?"

person:"oh..sorry I did not see you there... my name is Kurama, what is yours?

Hikari: "I am Hikari, sorry but I need to run"

end of flashback----

" so, that was you? I never noticed your powers... could it be that they diminished when you took over that body?" I said.

"Just because this body holds back what I was does not mean can't be worse than before" Kurama said...

"Cute but even so... you are still a demon... and as long as my mother is Hild and she is still the leader of hell you all answer to me as well...besides... you can't defeat us... we are in a whole 'nother game" said Urd in her cocky manner

the small one got away from my demon obedience trance and took out his sword "Who are you people? Depending on your answers I might not let you live"

"The midget talks" I said in a nonchalant manner.

His attack penetrated my barrier I set up beforehand he took advantage of that and decided to go for the kill.

"Step, twist,chop" I said as I did those thing in that order and I karate chopped him... he went down

on 20 blocks down the street---

"Ugh...my head... did anyone took the license plate of the truck that hit me?" said Yusuke

"my gawd Yusuke...that guy's powers if off the charts... look what he did to you" he pointed at Yusuke's chest...it hand an impression of my palm burned into his chest

he flipped and landed on his feet and he ran all the way towards where he was blasted from

"Hey pal!" Yusuke shouted "what's the big idea we have a job to complete and you are standing in our way, look kid we are the good guys here, we just want to kill the demon"

"That demon...as you plainly call it is my mother" I said in anger

"what?!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said

---Flash back (again)-------

Kami-sama: Hikari as a god in training and as Urd'syounger brother.. I believe it is best to meet the rest of your "ahem" familly

Hikari: What does that mean father?

Kami-sama: you are going to hell

Hikari: You mean that literally or figurative?

Kami-sama: smart-ass.. go on and meet your new "mom"

Hikari: yare yare... well... then... I am going back to hell all over again...

Kami-sama: what do you mean?

Hikari: never mind that... I am off...hey.. I just thought of something...if someone ever married Urd... wouldn't the parents of said person have a mother in law from hell?

------Long pause----

Hikari and Kami-sama: LOL!!! yeah... hahahahaha... you are funny dear Hikari son of mine... but now go on... and try to build a good mother-son relationship

(on hell)

Hikari: uhmmm mom live somewhere around here...

( crashes with a huge column)

Hikari!(#!$($ #) !#)!# damm... who the Hell puts a colum in a...

Sexy voice from inside: come on in young boy

(I enter the room... it looks like something done in ancient Greece with a lot of Roman incorporations)

Hiakri: wow... nice place... is gorgeous... the decorations... the architecture

(the huge furnance comes to life with roaring fire)

Sexy voice from inside: Ah... so it must be you... the one who wished to be my daughter's brother

Hikari:You-you are...

Hild: yes i am the empress of hell and ruler of all of Niedhill... I am Daimakaicho Hild

Hikari: actually I was going to say you look gorgeous but that is okay too

wait... so you are Hild? THE HILD?

Hild: the one and only hun

Hikari:...can I just call you... mom?

Hild shrieked with glee and excitement (obiously I was quite taken back by that... she might be the ruler of hell but she is more like a motherly type)

Hild: come here you son of mine (gives him a demon hug)

Hikari:can't breath... oxygen...becoming...issue

-----end of flashback---

Kurama,Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hie, and Urd all sweat-drop

sorry pal.. but we need to complete our mission... I don't like this as much as the next guy (Hie just waves his hand as saying "I am not included on said statement") but she stole a special weapon from the spirit world vault, Yusuke said

"Sorry pal.. but family comes first for me... you want to get to her" I stopped... a hand held my shoulder

"stop this Hikari... I actually did steal something... but it was mine in the first place to began with" Hild said

"mother... What did you take from the vault?" I asked

" When I was pregnant I was hoping for a son who could take Hell after me... I had Urd, but I was still happy to have a daughter of her caliber and power, unfortunately she could not carry this weapon witch gives the wielder a power boost of inmense proportions and it was designed to be used against Kami-sama... my son, here present' would never attack Asgard so I could trust to him this weapon" Hild said

She then showed Yusuke the papers of the entrance of the weapon into the vault and the ID she had

"Botan!! come here!" Yusuke yelled

from the sky seating on an boat oar a young girl with apink kimono and blue hair came from the sky

"What do you want know you grump?" Botan, the girl, asked

"why did you not tell me she was the original owner of the artifact? Look what we did for your incompetence!"

Botan goes eye wide at the scene of chaos and destruction

"I Told you to stop her not terminate her" Botan yelled at the young kid infuriated

" there is a difference?" asked Yusuke with stupid looking face

"bow before her you nincompoop she is the queen of hell...and his adoptive son... oh my Kami... he is gorgeous" Botan said as I and Urd sweatdropped

"Mom what is the weapon you wanted to give to me?" I asked

"here son... take good care of it... this is the original lance of Longinious... or the spear of destiny... you deserve it son" she said as she smiled and gave me a farewell kiss "take care son" she said as she left for hell


End file.
